Announcer
"The man was a stereotypical jolly fat man. He would greet us every morning and dismiss us by night. Then he suddenly went missing on April 3rd, 1978. Nobody knows where he went but we did find three animatronics in the storage room...They look like him..." -Video Tape Guy talking about the Announcer The Announcer'' ''is the creator of Hoppy's Fun Land, Hoppy's Restaurant and Hoppy's Fright Fest (Terror At Hoppy's) along with another closed down theme park (The Forgotten). He is a well-known figure of his establishments and a well-known face around the area surrounding Hoppy's Fun Land. Appearance Maggs is a round man who sports a long and unkempt brown beard decorated with a few white hairs. His balding head shines against his pale skin and clash against his two green eyes. His formal clothing style makes him stand out among the staff at his various locations. His large and pointy nose is decorated in soft brown freckles while resting upon two thin lips. Personality As previously stated by Video Tape Guy, Maggs is this very grateful and loving man. He greets everyone with a smile and wishes them the best in their life. However, behind closed doors, Maggs is a different person. As someone with a history of weight issues, Maggs is not the best when it comes to dealing with his depression, driving him to sit quietly in his office for hours at a time and isolate himself before appearing out again to dismiss his staff. Days will go by when only a single announcement was made per day before returning to the hourly announcement schedule. His constant emotions battled each other and did not help his case and the future downfall of his company. Timeline * Wednesday, October 4, 1950 - Maggs is born * Monday, May 6, 1957 - Maggs is diagnosed with obesity * Monday, December 18, 1967 - Opens up a fair with his father and gains ownership after his father's death * Monday, May 20, 1968 - Creation of the very first animatronics for the fair were made * Monday, February 3, 1975 - Maggs opens up a new amusement park * Friday, December 5, 1975 - Maggs son, Stephen Herd goes missing * Wednesday, January 28, 1976 - The amusement park is undergoing an investigation of the possible murder of the seven children during the Winter of 1975 * Thursday, October 7, 1976 - The establishment inside the amusement park is created * Monday, April 3rd, 1978 - Maggs goes missing * Thursday, June 20, 1985 - Investigation for Maggs murder starts after the discovery of a mysterious night call to the Video Tape Guy * Friday, October 8, 1993 - The company Hoppy CEO buys the abandoned amusement park and establishment under Maggs name and turn it into a horror theme park Trivia * Maggs' concept art showed him with two faces, the usual human face and one where his back hair would be. ** This is due to the fact that Maggs was based off the mayor from Halloween Town from The Nightmare Before Christmas. ** One concept art showed Maggs holding a skull and staring at the camera taking the photo. This was removed for various reasons, but mainly for storyline conflicts. *** Instead, this concept art was changed to Pirate Hook holding the skull of Moe in the ending chapter of The Forgotten. * Maggs' name originated from the author's sister who tried to say the names Max and Meg at the same time * Maggs is actually in all three restaurants in one way or another, physically or through another media ** In Hoppy's Fun Land Maggs appears physically as the manager of the amusement park ** In Hoppy's Restaurant Maggs is only heard over the speakers as he resides in his office all day. ** In Hoppy's Fright Fest Maggs is only seen via the posters that remain from the previous years. * Three animatronics are based around Maggs or concept art of him which appeared in the establishment after he went missing. ** The first one is based on the early concept art of Maggs with the two faces. This animatronic was made to be more of a jester animatronic. It was used for the beta map of Hoppy's Fun Land (before it was separated into Hoppy's Fun Land and Hoppy's Restaurant) as a "Stalk" animatronic that would stalk the night guard by looking at the cameras until it finally played the Pop Goes the Weasel song and attacked the guard (Replaced by Glowy the Jack-in-the-box). ** The second one is based on the final concept art of Maggs, or the one used in the story. This animatronic was used for the map of Hoppy's Fun Land as a "Weeping Angel" animatronic that would only move when not being watched which required the night guard to constantly stare at it. ** The third one is based on the death concept art of Maggs. This animatronic is a "Crawler" in the map of Hoppy's Fun Land. It often crawls around the floor or ceiling using the support beams or broken cables on the ceiling to get to the guard. Category:Skyboy001 Category:Terror At Hoppy's Category:Males Category:Human Category:FNAF 4: Everything Is Revealed Category:The Forgotten